Saint Seiya Future Dimension
by NDSeiya
Summary: Esta historia se ubica a 245 años despues de la historia original , con nuevos personajes , nuevos caballeros pero una sola mision : PROTEGER A ATENA
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya Future Dimensión El Prólogo**

La Tierra, lugar donde residimos todos los humanos. Cada cierto tiempo la tierra es amenazada por fuerzas del mal, en ese instante aparece Athenea guardiana de la tierra para defenderla… Pero no lo hará sola. Unos jóvenes guerreros la acompañarán. Ellos hacen polvo las estrellas y destruyen la tierra con solo un golpe. Ellos son llamados Los Caballeros de Athenea.

Han pasado 243 años desde que hubieron las ultimas guerras santas en donde Atenea, gracias al apoyo de estos santos derrotaron a los dioses y ahora en la actualidad, estos jóvenes han renacido bajo el mando de una nueva Athenea llamada Sakura , dando comienzo a una nueva Saga.

...

Como todos ustedes saben, en el santuario de Atenea tenemos lugares bien diferenciados. Uno de estos lugares es el Coliseo. En este lugar es donde empieza nuestra historia.

Ese día el Coliseo estuvo lleno (abarrotado es la palabra correcta).Las personas esperaban impacientes por saber quién ganaría la armadura que se estaba disputando en ese instante en el Coliseo. En ese momento mientras las personas discutían quien podría ser el ganador de la batalla final por la armadura aparecieron frente a todos los espectadores dos jóvenes , los cuales hicieron su entrada a la arena de pelea en el centro del coliseo .Las personas aplaudieron a los recién llegados y luego de que terminara la presentación de los jóvenes se hace presente el Patriarca del santuario, el cual , mientras los asistentes a la pelea escuchan con atención , dice a los jóvenes observándolos muy fijamente…

-De entre 100 aspirantes a caballeros solo ustedes dos han quedado. El ganador se llevará esta armadura...-anuncia, apoyando su mano sobre la misma -… La armadura de Pegaso. El que la consiga, se convertirá en uno de los 88 que pertenece a los guerreros de Atenea!

Ryuji: -¡Bien…! Por fin llego este momento. Si gano la pelea seré caballero como le prometí a Sakura-chan antes de partir de Japón- dijo en voz alta, uno de los aspirantes llamado Ryuji, quien será el protagonista de nuestra historia

Al oírlo, el otro aspirante, el cual se llama Shaft , mira fijamente a Ryuji y le responde -Yo ganare esa armadura porque pertenece a este lugar y yo me crié aquí. Así que me pertenecerá ¡Prepárate Ryuji …!Te ganare y me llevare la armadura de Pegaso!

-Eso lo veremos... -responde Ryuji

-¡Qué empiece el combate…!- clama en ese momento el Patriarca, interrumpiendo el diálogo de los dos jóvenes

Mientras en las gradas los soldados que protegían los alrededores del santuario gritaban y alentaban a uno y otro aspirante a caballero, el Patriarca tomó su lugar y comenzó el enfrentamiento.

En la pelea se sucedían una serie de Intercambios de Golpes entre Shaft y Ryuji ,luego Shaft tomaba el control de la pelea lanzando golpes simultáneamente los cuales Ryuji solo esquivaba Mientras esto sucedía , Shaft dijo luego del último golpe que Ryuji esquivo a duras penas -Jeje Ryuji…¡ No escaparas de mis golpes ...!¡ Toma…! Ráfaga de Viento shutttttttt

Ryuji no pudo esquivar bien el ataque y salió volando por los aires, para concluir chocando con una gran roca que había por los alrededores de la arena de pelea en el coliseo.

Cuando sucedió que Ryuji choco contra la gran roca , un personaje se le acerco a el patriarca desde las gradas donde estaba sentado .Este era el maestro de Shaft , llamado Nicol y dijo al Patriarca -Señor Patriarca , o más bien dicho Seiya de Sagitario , yo creo que su alumno ( haciendo alusión a Ryuji el otro aspirante ) es muy débil .

-Ese golpe no fue nada para mi alumno…- responde el Patriarca-…¡ Vamos Ryuji aplica lo que te enseñe…!¡ El secreto del cosmos…!- reclama mientras sostenía el casco a en su mano derecha , como lo hacen los santos de oro , y mirando fijamente a

Nicol ( Que es el Santo de Altar por cierto ) -¡Ja jajajajaja, compañero Seiya …!No creo que tu alumno le gane al mío – ríe Nicol y agrega, ahora sonriendo maliciosamente devolviendo al Patriarca la misma fija mirada- Jejeje le enseñe todo para que gane esa armadura jeje -

-Jajaja …! No creo…-responde Seiya de sagitario-… Además no solo basta con enseñarle las técnicas básicas sino enseñarle como aprovechar el cosmos en su interior, más bien dicho el Universo en su interior…-aclaró sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Nicol

-Vamos a ver Seiya ... – responde Nicol mientras se retiraba a las gradas para sentarse y seguir disfrutando de la pelea , en tanto, el Patriarca Seiya volvió a tomar su lugar.

En tanto, Ryuji, que mientras sucedía la conversación anterior se la paso in consiente logro recuperar la conciencia y decía lo siguiente mientras miraba a Shaft desde lejos

- No…N o me ganaras porque aprendí de mi maestro a despertar mi cosmos y ahora lo veras…¡ Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Y Shaft le respondió a la distancia, porque había mandado a Ryuji muy lejos con su último ataque

-No…¡¿ Qué es ese poder…?!¡No puedo creer que Ryuji tenga ese poder…! Además mueve las manos como construyendo la constelación de Pegasus –se inquietó, mirando fijamente a Ryuji.

En eso su maestro Nicol miro a Ryuji, y presintiendo algo le dijo a Shaft -Cuidado Shaft! Retírate de donde estas!

- Que dice Maestro?-se sorprendió Shaft, mirando a su maestro, en tanto Ryuji exclama

- Tomaaa…! PEGASUS RYUSEIKEEEN!

Infinidad de meteoros salían desde los puños de Ryuji y a Shaft le caían como ráfagas y al final cayó al piso muy golpeado por los meteoros, mientras el patriarca Seiya daba por finalizado la pelea.

Concluido el combate, Shaft fue llevado a la enfermería por los soldados que vigilaban la pelea y la arena del Coliseo, en tanto el Patriarca le dice a lo siguiente, ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores:

- El Ganador es Ryuji …Y por ser el ganador se le concederá la armadura de Pegaso con lo que será reconocido uno de los miembros de la Caballería-señaló, mirando fijamente a su discípulo, quien mientras tanto, pensaba lo siguiente

"Por fin la armadura de Pegaso…La promesa que le hice a Sakura la voy a completar ahora Espérame allá voy…!-

- Ryuji tengo que darte algunas recomendaciones antes de que te lleves la armadura- le anunció el Patriarca, mientras tanto- Así que, escucha bien…En primer lugar… La Armadura solo será abierta cuando sea el momento necesario el cual tú lo decidirás…segundo…Si la utilizas en beneficio propio los caballeros te perseguirán hasta darte muerte. Has comprendido…?-demandó muy serio, Seiya de Pegaso

- Si Patriarca- respondió Ryuji, firmemente

...

Luego de que los asistentes aplaudieran al ganador de la armadura de Pegaso,

El patriarca dio por concluida la actividad . Ryuji se dirigió a los baños del Coliseo donde se bañó prolijamente y luego se dirigió a una casa cercana al Coliseo para alistarse a dar su siguiente paso, regresar a Japón! , En eso Seiya arribo a la casa, lo felicito a título de Santo de Sagitario y Ryuji se lo agradeció dándole un abrazo. Luego almorzaron y salieron de la casa como marchándose a algún lugar por un camino que salía del Coliseo y que pasaba frente a su casa .Y luego de un caminar un rato , mientras el sol se ponía ,pues la pelea fue en la mañana , Seiya y Ryuji se acercaban a Atenas que se encontraba cerca del Santuario , mientras Seiya se despedía de su alumno diciendo conmovido - Tan rápido han pasado estos 4 años Ryuji y por fin pudiste tener esa armadura de bronce la que la prometiste a ella…- y mientras hablaba así, miraba Seiya al cielo observando el sol que se ocultaba…

Su alumno también miró en la misma dirección y dijo lo siguiente- Si maestro. Por fin regresare a Japón y cumpliré la promesa que le hice…-

Seiya de Sagitario, asintió con un gesto y agregó entonces - Adiós Ryuji…y regresa pronto a visitarnos a todos nosotros, eh?

-Así lo haré, maestro…- respondió Ryuji, y luego se alejó, llevando a su espalda la caja con la armadura de Pegaso que obtuviera esa mañana, mientras se decía para sus adentros- ALLA VOY SAKURA-CHAN!

…

Luego de cierto tiempo de camino, cuando ya anocheció Ryuji llego a Atenas y luego de dormir en una posada , al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano y se dirigió al aeropuerto para tomar el primer avión con destino a Tokio Japón y luego hacia Tomoeda a 50 Km. al este de Tokio, mientras pensaba en la promesa que le hizo…Al llegar a Tomoeda fue directamente a buscarla a su casa...Al llegar, Ryuji tocó a la puerta sin pensar Ryuji que se daría con una gran sorpresa ...Un joven le abrió la puerta y al verlo al otro lado, le preguntó con la cara de preocupación - Disculpa quien eres…?

-Mi nombre es Ryuji…-responde Pegaso todo sonrojado-…Eeh, esteeee , se encuentra Sakura…? Mientras dijo eso Ryuji , un personaje llamado Shaoran que estaba sentado en los muebles que dan a la sala de esa casa escucha la conversación se para de la sala y se dirige a la puerta reconociendo a Ryuji y este recuerda que esa caja que Ryuji traía se parecía a las cajas que portaban 3 individuos los cuales desaparecieron llevándose a Sakura unos días antes que arribara Ryuji a su casa Luego de recordar ese incidente Shaoran dice mirándolo a Ryuji fijamente -Así que tú eres uno de los sujetos que se llevó a Sakura no…?- mientras le mete un golpe , que Ryuji esquiva y le responde mirándolo fijamente:

-Yo no sé de que me hablas yo solo vine a ver como estaba, no sabía que había desaparecido… A lo que Shaoran responde, mientras lo sigue mirando fijamente

-Ahora si lo sabes y eran unos individuos que tenían las mismas cajas que tú… - ¡Caballeros…! –exclama Ryuji sorprendido

En eso Touya, que era quien le abriera la puerta, al escuchar esa conversación se muestra intrigado y le pregunta

- Sabes algo de donde podría estar mi hermana Sakura , Ryuji …?- Ryuji voltea la mirada a Touya y no sabe que decirle. En eso Shaoran le obliga, y agarrándole de su polo como quien amenaza a una persona le dice-Dime donde está, maldito!

-Detente Shaoran ! – interviene un joven que llega en ese momento a la sala y separando a Shaoran a un lado le dice mientras lo agarra de la camisa –Tranquilo!

-Suéltame, Yukito!- responde Shaoran-… Tengo que hablar con este tipo para que me diga que paso con Sakura!

Yukito se molesta con Shaoran por su forma de expresarse y le responde-Hay formas y formas de hablar. Qué no tienes modales?! Discúlpate con Ryuji (parece que estos 4 se conocían desde antes)!- le dice a Shaoran

Shaoran hace caso a lo que dice Yukito y se aleja de Yukito y va donde Ryuji( que estaba hablando con Touya ) y le dice - Lo siento Ryuji ( a regañadientes lo dice )

Ryuji acepta las disculpas del caso y en eso Yukito se acerca dónde están los dos y Touya luego de saludarlo pregunta a Ryuji -Dime Ryuji sabes algo de donde pueda estar Sakura?

Y Ryuji todavía incrédulo le responde-Bueno, creo que puede estar en el lugar donde yo entrene como caballero, el Santuario de Atenea, pues si Shaoran dice que esos hombres tenían cajas parecidas a esta (sacándose la armadura de su espalda y poniéndola en el piso), debe estar allí…-

Pero Shaoran sigue sin creerle nada en lo absoluto y ofuscado le dice a Ryuji-No te creo maldito! Y va a golpearlo cuando Touya reacciona e interviene- Tranquilo mocoso del demonio!-le dice a Shaoran y le da un golpe a este-Sakuraaa... ¡!- exclama Shaoran y luego se desmaya por completo .Entonces Yukito lo carga y lo lleva al sofá para que descanse, para luego volver donde estaban Ryuji y Touya y recrimina a este último diciéndole -Por que hiciste eso Touya?-

-Para q nos deje preguntar dónde está mi hermana. Ya me tiene harto con sus griteríos –responde Touya, muy molesto -Tienes razón Touya –admite Yukito

Entonces Touya le pregunta a Ryuji (y Yukito escuchando lo que conversan ambos todo contrariado por cierto)Ryuji, dinos donde puede estar…- y este responde

-Ya les dije en el Santuario de Atenea…

Touya y Yukito están más

Contrariados todavía y Touya pregunta-Dónde es eso? Y Ryuji responde lo siguiente a la pregunta de Touya -Cerca de Atenas, Grecia , en esto ambos personajes Yukito y Touya se muestran sorprendidos y ambos queriendo traer a su hermana de vuelta le dicen-Nos vas a llevar para allá Ryuji

Y Ryuji se sorprende y les dice todo contrariado-No hay problema, justo solo venia para saludarlos a todos ya que tenía que regresar para allá , pues le pedí a mi Maestro permiso para visitar a Sakura , pero como no está tendré que regresar pues parece que allá esta .

Creo que nos espera un nuevo viaje muchachos (refiriéndose a Yukito y a Ryuji)-dice Touya - Hacia Grecia!

-Si! – responden los dos restantes levantando las manos

Mientras Touya y Yukito alistaban sus cosas para el viaje, Ryuji se preguntaba con qué objetivo se habrían llevado a Sakura , él no lo entendía a excepto que ...?

Luego todos se dirigieron al Aeropuerto de Tokio para el viaje de sus vidas, solo viajarían Touya,Ryuji , Yukito para salvar a Sakura

Mientras ya se iban a ir apareció alguien en la entrada del aeropuerto-Hey, Ryuji hace tiempo que no nos vemos eh? – Ryuji lo reconoce y responde-Hola Unity que tal eh? (mientras Touya y Yukito estaban sorprendidos e intrigados de quien seria) y ambos lo saludaron, Unity les devolvió el salido y luego Touya y Yukito le preguntaban quién era a Ryuji y este explico lo siguiente -El es un viejo compañero con el entrenamos juntos en el Santuario

Ellos se mostraron sorprendidos y en eso Unity se molesta y recrimina a Ryuji diciéndole-Nadie debe saber eso, Ryuji !

Y Ryuji responde diciéndole a Unity lo siguiente -Lo que pasa es que... bueno te lo cuento después y tú a dónde vas eh?- Tratando de evitar la pregunta de Unity , mientras los otros dos escuchaban atentamente lo que hablaban Unity y Ryuji

-Estaba de regreso a ese lugar (el Santuario de Athenea)-responde Unity. Solo vine aquí porque es escala hacia Siberia fui a visitar a mi madre y a mi padre que infelizmente murieron hace más de 12 años – a lo que Ryuji respondió

-Lo entiendo. Entonces también vas para ese lugar…

-Claro. Y ustedes también ¿no?- contesta Unity

Ryuji , Touya y Yukito contestan que si y ,Unity decidió acompañarlos pues se preguntaba porque dos humanos normales aceptaban ir al santuario , y así les dijo que lo haría

-De acuerdo-dice Ryuji –Bueno, entonces HACIA GRECIA! y los demás responden diciendo

- HACIA GRECIA!-

Luego tomaron el vuelo hacia Atenas Grecia y ya en tierra griega, después de escalar algunas montañas y caminar por 4 horas llegan al Santuario de Athenea donde los recibe Seiya de Sagitario, el cual les dice- Hola Ryuji y Unity , como están muchachos ,

- Hola maestro –saluda Ryuji Unity :

-Hola señor patriarca-dice Unity, haciéndole reverencia mientras los otros 2 ( Yukito y Touya ) se mostraban contrariados

En eso Seiya se muestra intrigado por la presencia de 2 personas ajenas al santuario pues nunca los había visto y le pregunta a Ryuji - Quienes son ellos? Y Ryuji dice

-Bueno ellos son mis amigos Touya y Yukito –

- Ah! ya. Hola muchachos! – saluda Seiya

- Hola señor- contestan ellos naturalmente, porque no sabían que se trataba del patriarca

Después de eso , una de las maletas que llevaban en un carrito que tenían detrás de ellos se rompió por el peso y allí estaba escondido Shaoran , en eso Touya se le acerca molesto y le reprende diciéndole - QUE HACES AQUI MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO TE DIJE Q NO VINIERAS CONNOSOTROS

En eso Yukito deja a Seiya y a Ryuji y se dirige a Touya y le dice-No seas así de malo con el , Touya solo quiere ayudar al parecer. Y este le responde

-ESE MOCOSO SOLO TRAE PROBLEMAS, LO ODIO! ,

-Ya muchachos no discutan-dice Seiya- Además ya estamos próximos a llegar a las 12 casas de los guardianes de Athenea los Santos dorados. Y en eso Seiya le pregunta a Shaoran

-Y tú como te llamas? parece q tienes la misma edad q mi alumno Ryuji Y este responde

-Bueno jeje si y me llamo Shaoran

-Ah, bueno Shaoran jeje, te gustaría ser un caballero y proteger a Atenea?- pregunta Seiya-Solo vivo para proteger a Sakura –responde Shaoran y Seiya le responde sonriente

-Ah, bueno- y así los 6 personajes caminan hacia las 12 casas y las recorrieron hasta llegar a la alcoba del patriarca y se dieron con una gran sorpresa al pasar allí y en eso TODOS (excepto Seiya de Sagitario y Unity ) dicen-SAKURA!-

-Hola a todos-saluda Sakura y mientras se abrazaban todos, Seiya les decía

-Así que todos ustedes son cercanos a ella eh? Y este reprende a

-Por que se la llevaron sin avisar?-se disgusta Touya y Seiya responde

- Bueno...Sucede que ella es LA REENCARNACION DE ATHENEA EN ESTE TIEMPO

-QUE?!-exclaman todos, menos Seiya y Sakura

-Sakura es la reencarnación de Athenea como les dije .Athenea reencarna cada 245 años para combatir a las fuerzas del mal y en eso Touya contrariado exclama

-No no me lo puedo creer!-y los demás menos Touya , Seiya y Sakura dicen

-Tampoco nosotros

Entonces el Patriarca Seiya les dice - No se la pueden llevar pues ella tiene una misión especial como Atenea que es estar acá para vigilar a los demás dioses que pueden renacer en cualquier momento estos acechan la Tierra para poder hacer con ella lo que se les venga en gana así que ella debe permanecer acá .Ahora si ustedes quieren quedarse cerca a ella tienen la opción de convertirse en sus protectores especiales ósea sus GUARDIAS PERSONALES –

Todos ponen cara de contrariados y Touya dice-Como es eso? y el Patriarca ósea Seiya de Sagitario responde

-Hace 245 años había una guardia que protegía a Athenea que la defendía de cualquier ataque hacia ella , ahora también queremos que reviva aquella guarida , y justo son 5 personas así que ustedes 5 serán los elegidos , LOS NUEVOS PROTECTORES PERSONALES DE ATHENEA les agrada la idea de serlo?

Y Touya responde antes que los demás-Yo no haría eso, no estoy loco-

Entonces Sakura interrumpe la conversación diciendo a su hermano Touya

-Hermano prometiste que me protegerías, después de que murió nuestro padre. Así se lo prometiste a él

–Sí Es cierto es cierto Sakura .Ahora lo recuerdo-responde Touya y reflexiona y dice al final Esta bien Sakura si eso te hace feliz acepto y ustedes muchachos también? - Y los demás, incluso Unity que estaba orgulloso de ser un guardián de Athena, responden al unísono-Si estamos de acuerdo de poder ser un guardia especial de Atena !-

Ryuji acepto por las razones expuestas al inicio del prologo, Shaoran por que estaba enamorado de ella . Y Yukito por que era su mejor amigo.

Entonces, Seiya el Patriarca les dice lo siguiente a Todos ellos -Bueno ustedes serán destinados a 5 lugares para entrenar y después de 3 años volverán investidos de caballeros-

Y los cinco muchachos, Ryuji, Touya, Shaoran, Unity y Yukito, responden al unísono - Si lo lograremos! Protegeremos a Atenea y a la tierra de los dioses malignos! –en tanto Ryuji decía en su interior

"Bueno creo que llego el objetivo para el que nací. Protegerla para siempre."

Seguidamente, el patriarca los designo a los siguientes lugares donde se encontraban personas conocidas por el (los otros 4 santos de bronce legendarios) Todos los nuevos aspirantes a santo (menos Ryuji ) es decir , Touya , Shaoran ,Unity y Yukito partieron a los siguientes lugares :

Shaoran- a los 5 picos de Rozan donde se encuentra Shiryu de Libra quien sería su maestro

Unity- a su pueblo natal a Siberia donde lo entrenaría Hyoga de Acuario

Yukito- se dirigiría a la Isla Andrómeda donde se encuentra Shun de Virgo

Touya- iría a la Isla Kanon donde se encuentra Ikki de Leo

Ryuji- entrenaría en Grecia junto al patriarca Seiya

Esto fue lo que el Patriarca Seiya decidió. Y así todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento que les fueron designados y de eso han pasado 3 años hasta que sucedió….

-Fin del Prologo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya Future Dimension Capitulo 1**

**Capitulo I: El regreso del señor de los mares parte I**

Habían pasado 3 años después de los sucesos del prologo. Una noche en el santuario, mas precisamente en la cámara del patriarca, se encontraba descansando en una silla detrás de el asiento del patriarca, nuestra nueva Atenea Sakura. Ella tenia cara de pensativa y preocupada pues quería saber que había pasado después de que sus amigos fueron mandados a entrenar a esos lugares mencionados en el prologo…

Y en tanto así pensaba ella, el patriarca Seiya entró donde la joven diosa se encontraba

-Qué sucede Atenea?- preguntó, el patriarca, al verla tan pensativa

La diosa dejó su asiento y acercándose al patriarca le responde de la siguiente manera

-Es que… Estoy pensando en que les paso a los chicos después de haberlos mandado a entrenar a esos lugares…- y el patriarca Seiya responde entusiasmado (más que todo para levantarle los ánimos a nuestra nueva Atenea)

- Sobre eso, le tengo noticias, señorita Atenea- entonces el rostro de Sakura se transforma y cambia su expresión pensativa y preocupada por otra de felicidad, y luego el Patriarca-Seiya continúa diciendo lo siguiente

-Shaoran se ha convertido en el caballero del dragón y obtuvo su armadura hace muy pocos días. Él se encuentra en camino hacia el Santuario…Viene desde los Cinco picos antiguos chinos, donde se encuentra Shiryu un gran amigo mió, el cual es uno de los sobrevivientes de la ultima guerra santa al igual que yo y los otros tres maestros a los que he confiado el entrenamiento de los muchachos- al oír eso, nuestra Atenea quiso saber que había pasado con los otros cuatro y entonces pregunta –Por favor, patriarca…Que más sabe sobre ellos…? entonces el Patriarca responde

- También sé que su mejor amigo y su hermano, es decir el joven Yukito y el joven Touya acaban de terminar con su entrenamiento en sus respectivos lugares y se dirigen para acá igual que el joven Unity… Mientras que a Ryuji se le mando a cumplir una misión especial a Jamir hace tres años, pero no sabemos nada de él, porque se encuentra en una zona inhóspita a la cual muy pocos logran llegar…Además, en ese lugar se encuentra el Santo de Aries. De forma que de seguro muy pronto tendremos noticias suyas. Así que no tiene que preocuparse de nada Atena sama.

Esas palabras reconfortaron a Atenea Sakura, que entonces le agradece con gran alivio al patriarca Seiya por la información

-No tiene porqué agradecerme, Atena… -sonríe él - Bien, me paso a retirar para que usted descanse…- agrega notando el cansancio de la joven

El Patriarca se retira de la sala, y casi al momento, nuestra Atenea se quedo dormida Pero apenas pasados unos minutos a través una pequeña ventana que se abre sobre una puerta ubicada al frente de la silla de nuestra nueva Atenea, entra una sombra la cual da un rodeo por toda la sala, para finalmente se ponerse en frente de la silla de Atenea y exclama con voz oscura -¡Jajaja …! ¡Así que usted es Atenea…! Nunca me lo imaginaria jeje…- En eso Atenea escucha la voz y despierta, para preguntar somnolienta-Pero… quién es usted? ,

- Jeje… No puede ser que Atenea haya olvidado a uno de sus rivales… jeje- Sakura ahora está completamente despierta y alerta y el extraño dice entonces-…Ayudaré a refrescar su memoria… Soy Yakou de Hipocampo, Marina del templo principal del Pacifico Norte, asesino mandado especialmente para acabar con usted por parte de Poseidón sama…-

Al oír eso, Sakura palidece y murmura conmocionada-Así que Poseidón ha renacido en esta época…-a lo que Yakou le responde con una sonrisa malévola curvando sus labios

-¡ Jajaja…!¡Sí …!El señor Poseidón ha renacido en esta época para adueñarse del planeta Tierra. Y para hacerlo tiene que acabar con su vida…Así que…¡ MUERE ATENEA. ..!¡Galope de Hipocampo yaaaaaaaaa…!- clama dirigiendo su puño hacia el corazón de Atena…Pero en ese instante la puerta al frente de la silla de Atenea se abre, y de allí entra una cadena la cual envuelve la mano del marina y detiene el puño de Hipocampo, que no logra tocar el corazón de Atenea y se detiene a pocos metros de ella.

-Pero…Qué…qué son estas molestosas cadenas?!- exclama el Marina

-Cadenas…de Andrómeda…?!- exclama Sakura, recordando lo que el patriarca le revelara sobre los 88 caballeros

Es entonces que Yukito de Andrómeda entra en la sala y dice con gesto desafiante a causa de la presencia del enemigo- Si señorita Sakura. Hemos regresado – y no acaba de decir eso, cuando Ryuji de Pegaso, entra a su vez a la sala

-¡Yukito…!¡ Y tu también Ryuji …!- exclama Sakura, feliz y aliviada. , y este ultimo responde-Así es… Hemos regresado…-y agrega- ¡Espera no te muevas caballero desconocido…!-dirigiéndose a Yakou, el cual voltea la mirada que tenia fijada en Andrómeda y dice -Yo soy Yakou de Hipocampo… Un MARINA de Poseidón…-

Ambos santos de bronce se sorprenden, y exclaman-Un MARINA?!-

Entonces, Sakura dándose cuenta de que ellos no sabían nada regresa a su silla y les dice…

- Si es un Marina… Según lo que me contó el Patriarca los marinas son los protectores de los 7 pilares del templo submarino donde se encuentra Poseidón, pero ellos reviven si es que Poseidón revive y parece que así ha ocurrido en esta época…-

Yakou que todavía estaba con la mano atrapada por la cadena dice a su vez, con su oscuro tono-¡ Jeje…! Si es cierto… ¡Oh…!A propósito… Voy a desfasarme de estas cadenas – y tomando la cadena, jala de ella y atrae hacia él a Yukito el cual recibe el puño que ejecuta Yakou - Galope del Hipocampo!- exclama, y Yukito recibe el golpe, en tanto la cadena se rompe y Andrómeda se impacta sobre la pared que se encontraba al costado de la puerta por donde habían entrado él y Ryuji.

Viendo esto, Ryuji interviene y ejecuta su técnica los meteoros de Pegaso…Yakou recibe el impacto de los meteoros, pero no le hace efecto a su ropaje… Ryuji pregunta que demonios es ese traje, a lo que Yakou contesta, mientras se quita los restos de la cadena de Andrómeda que se quedo en su mano, que es ropaje hecho de Oricalchum , extraído de una piedra que cayo al templo submarino hace millones de años y que es uno de los mas difíciles de romper ya que fueron hechos de ese metal hace tiempo, es decir en la época mitológica

Es entonces que llegan el Patriarca Seiya de Sagitario y El santo de Virgo (el cual era el maestro de Yukito ) Shun , y sin dudar intervienen para proteger a Atena.

- Pegasus Ryuseiken!-exclama el patriarca

- Tormenta de la Nebulosa!- invoca Shun de virgo

Galope del Hipocampo!-contraataca Yakou. Y los dos golpes de los Santos de Oro mas los del Marina chocan y ambos los Santos Dorados y el Marina salen disparados por la cámara del Patriarca, acabando en las esquinas opuestas de la sala…A ese punto, Yakou dándose cuenta de que habían cuatro santos, dos de bronce y dos de oro y viendo que era mucho para él se levanta se dice…" Maldita sea son muchos. Creo q tendré que escapar…" y agrega en voz alta -Adiós SANTOS INEPTOS! Si quieren frenar el avance de Poseidón, entonces vayan a el templo submarino y desafíenos a los Guardianes de los Pilares, hahaha!-

Como Yakou era muy veloz, logra escapar. Rápidamente, los jóvenes, van donde Atena para saber si se encuentra bien, a lo que ella les responde que si , mientras Shun y Seiya se levantan desde la esquina donde estaban tirados y se acercan a Atenea preguntándole lo mismo, al igual que Shaoran del Dragón que acaba de llegar a la sala.

Yukito le pregunta a su maestro ( Shun ) si esta bien y este le responde que si y en ese instante también entran Unity del Cisne y Touya del Fénix, que se suman a los demás.

-Si como dice Atena, quien la atacó es un Marina, eso significa solo una cosa…- dice el patriarca Seiya …

-…Que la Guerra Santa entre Atenea y Poseidón ha de comenzar…- anuncia…Aunque el mismo se pregunta el por que, si eso no debía ocurrir ya que al estar meditando en Star Hill (lugar de reposo de los Patriarcas desde tiempos ancestrales) se le revela que en esta época no estaba prevista una guerra Santa entre Atenea y Poseidón…Por lo que concluye, que alguien debe estar causándola desde las sombras, así que el patriarca toma una decisión que anuncia de inmediato

-Ustedes cinco (señalando a los santos de Bronce recién llegados) irán a los Templos submarinos a ver que esta pasando – les ordena

-Yo los acompañare muchachos –dice Atena con decisión. Pero el Patriarca y Shun le dicen a Atenea –No. No debe ir, Atenea. Esta misión es muy peligrosa

-Es necesario que yo hable con Poseidón- insiste ella - No quiero ver derramamiento de Sangre injustamente, si se puede arreglar hablando entre nosotros dos, es decir Poseidón y yo-

-Entiendo…-dice el patriarca- De acuerdo… Usted ira, pero acompañada de estos santos de bronce – y dice ahora a los cinco jóvenes-Vamos a ver cuanto han progresando en estos últimos tres años muchachos así que acompañen a Atenea hacia LOS 5 VIEJOS PICOS DE ROZAN!

Todos menos Atenea - el patriarca Seiya y Shun de Virgo, exclaman- A LOS 5 VIEJOSPICOS?! -

- Allí se encuentra la entrada hacia el mundo submarino-explica Seiya –Luego, cuando entren allí vigilen que a Atenea no le pase nada me entendieron?- y ellos responden con firmeza- NO. NO LE PASARA NADA PATRIARCA!

-Entonces, vayan y protejan a Atenea a toda costa…Incluso a costa de sus VIDAS!- les encomienda Seiya

Mientras se retiran todos, quedan solamente el patriarca y Shun- Habré hecho bien en darle tamaña responsabilidad a aquellos recién nombrados CABALLEROS DE BRONCE, Shun? –se preocupa el patriarca. Y Shun le responde

-Si. Lo has hecho bien Seiya ya que deben madurar…Porque dentro de muy poco comenzara LA VERDADERA GUERRA SANTA y además con esta batalla se volverán mas fuertes y maduros así como nos volvimos nosotros en la ultima batalla contra Poseidón recuerdas?

Y el Patriarca-Seiya pone un gesto Pensativo y responde-Tienes razón Shun – y agrega-Dime, dónde se encuentran Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga?- y Shun le responde lo siguiente

- Hyoga esta viniendo para acá. Ikki ya esta en su casa… Y Shiryu esta en los 5 VIEJOS PICOS haciendo la ''tarea'' que le fue encomendada hace 245 AÑOS por la antigua reencarnación de nuestra anterior encarnación de Atenea Saori san – y al oír eso, Seiya siente una gran nostalgia al recordar a Saori

- Entiendo… Gracias por los reportes Shun- responde

-De nada, me retiro Seiya – y cuando Shun deja la sala, Seiya se queda pensando en si estos nuevos Santos de Bronce maduraran en la pelea.

Mientras, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia Piscis, están los cinco santos de Bronce y Atena –Shaoran, como te fue en el entrenamiento?- interroga la diosa. Al oír la pregunta, este voltea el rostro y responde

-De maravilla señorita, acabo de obtener mi armadura hace muy poco- lo cual se nota que complace mucho a Atena .Y Ryuji, que escucho lo que hablaban Atenea y Shaoran deja de caminar y se da la vuelve con una sonrisa (la cual denota altivez)

-Por lo que escucho sigues siendo un INEPTO pues yo obtuve mi armadura en poco tiempo (desde que hizo el Viaje de Japón a Grecia por primera vez hasta los hechos iniciales del Prologo solo pasaron 2 años, mientras Shaoran se demoro 3 años por lo que deducimos de la narración hasta ahora)

-Qué dijiste?!- se molesta Shaoran, tomándolo por el cuello de sus ropas .Pero Unity y Yukito intervienen diciendo-Dejen de estar peleando!- y Unity le mete un manazo a Shaoran el cual suelta a Ryuji

-Muchachos dejen de pelear. Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer en vez de andarnos peleando – interviene Touya

-Mi hermano tiene razón- opina Sakura, disgustada, y cambia de tema para que ya no estén discutiendo-Y donde están los 5 VIEJOS PICOS? – pregunta. Y Shaoran le responde -Bueno como yo entrene allí, yo los guío- entonces Ryuji con su sonrisa altiva dice a su vez

- Jeje… Por fin servirás de algo-

-Que cosa?-se molesta Shaoran .Y antes de que Ryuji responda , Sakura mira a Ryuji y le dice con tono severo lo siguiente- Ryuji discúlpate!- Ryuji mira cabizbajo y responde

-Pero es que... -

-Nada de peros- se adelanta Sakura -… Recuerda tu promesa -

- Esta bien, perdón –dice Ryuji , nada convencido. Pero Shaoran no acepta las disculpas y Sakura le dice entonces - Shaoran recuerda la promesa - y Shaoran baja la mirada y le responde a Ryuji-

-Esta bien. Te perdono- y ambos se dan la mano aunque no le guste a ninguno de los dos

-Bueno, creo que todo esta como antes –sonríe Sakura .Entonces Ryuji cambia de tema y dice, animoso-Bien… Ahora HACIA LOS 5 VIEJOS PICOS y los demás le siguen diciendo a viva voz-HACIA LOS 5 VIEJOS PICOS!-

Y mientras los cinco jóvenes de bronce y la diosa Atena continuaban adelante, soplaba un viento el cual tenía un sonido estrepitoso… Y las hojas crujían con sus ráfagas…

CONTINUARA EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPEREN CON ANSIAS EL MITO

GALACTICO DENTRO DE POCOS DIAS


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya Future Dimensión Capitulo 2**

**El regreso del señor de los mares parte II**

Luego de varios días de viaje desde el santuario, el grupo de elite de Atenea, los 5 santos de bronce y ella misma, llegan a los Cinco viejos picos chinos, más conocido como las viejas 5 montañas de Rozan.

Al llegar preguntan por el viejo maestro (así le llaman los habitantes a Shiryu el santo de Libra, pues siempre lo veían sentado frente a la cascada como cuidando algo, según los habitantes. Y además que entreno a varios alumnos en el pasado) Los pobladores le responden que esta en la cascada como siempre ha estado.

Cuando llegan a destino, Shiryu , quien es ahora el Viejo Maestro , les recibe, nada sorprendido por su llegada…

-Bienvenidos sean, visitantes…- saluda. Y dándose cuenta de que esta Shaoran entre los ellos dice-… Veo que has regresado Shaoran y vienes con Atenea…-

- Si, maestro Shiryu. He regresado-responde Shaoran-… Y quería pedirle un favor ya que usted es tan sabio…Nosotros necesitamos saber donde se encuentra la...- pero el viejo maestro se adelanta y le responde- Ya lo se todo Shaoran, no tienes por qué decírmelo. La entrada hacia el Santuario Submarino de Poseidón está acá mismo, en el fondo de la cascada.

Los jóvenes se acercan a la cascada y miran hacia abajo, no poco extrañados y exclaman- QUE? EN EL FONDO DE LA CASCADA? -

-Si. Es por eso que han venido hasta acá no?- responde el viejo maestro Shiryu , que en ese momento, siente una perturbación en el lugar y dice a los jóvenes -Este cosmo que siento es poderoso , cuidado muchachos -

Y en eso, sucede una explosión en donde están los cinco santos de bronce y el Viejo Maestro, en tanto que una voz exclama-Ahahaha! Ustedes son los caballeros de atenea, no ?-

- Quien eres tú?! cof cof cof…!-preguntan los muchachos, aún afectados por la polvareda que ha levantado la explosión

-Yo soy Makoto Yusuke de Dragón Marino jajjaa ¡!-responde la voz con maléfico tono, mientras Ryuji veía su armadura y recordaba lo sucedido en el incidente anterior

-Yo recuerdo ese tipo de armadura, tú eres compañero de ese Marina que mando Poseidón al Santuario. Y además te recuerdo. Contigo he entrenado en el Santuario y tienes esa técnica de mandar a otra dimensión, no?-

-Cómo es eso como Ryuji, explícanos?-dice Unity , por todos los demás. Pero Makoto Yusuke se adelanta y les dice a los caballeros

- Jajaja! No hay tiempo para explicaciones!. Mueran Santos de Atenea!-y ejecuta su técnica, la cual es GOLDEN TRIANGLE (Triangulo Dorado)! Pero en eso sale un meteoro desde la nube de polvo que causo la técnica y cae sobre el marina del Dragón del mar

- Le di con mi meteoro!-exclama Ryuji pensando que había conseguido golpearlo. Pero se da cuenta de que no le ha afectado en nada y Makoto Yusuke se ríe diciendo lo siguiente

-jaja! No me ha hecho nada ese mísero golpe – provocando la alarma de Ryuji- Que?! No, no puede ser!- y en eso Makoto Yusuke ejecuta otra vez su técnica en tanto exclama-Y ahora mueran malditos. GOLDEN TRIANGLE…!- ,

Pero en ese momento, alguien aparece cerca de él y dice-Espera Dragón Marino!-en esto Makoto voltea la mirada y exclama sorprendido-Que?, Ah! eres tú. Un General Marino, al igual que yo…-

-Soy Nagato de Kraken , y te informo que ya hemos cumplido con nuestra misión de raptar a Atenea- responde el que acaba de llegar

En eso los santos de Bronce se dan cuenta de que Sakura no estaba con de ellos, y al volverse ven que Nagato cargaba en sus brazos a Sakura -Suéltenla malditos!- reclaman a coro Shaoran y Ryuji

-Si quieren verla viva, entonces vayan a el templo submarino hahaa!- responde El marina y luego desaparecen lanzándose a la cascada - Maldita sea tenemos que seguirlos!- se desespera Shaoran y de pronto se da cuenta que su maestro no hizo nada para impedir el rapto y le recrimina diciendo-Viejo maestro por que no hizo nada por ayudar a Atena?!-

-Me es imposible moverme por que estoy cuidando esta lugar-entonces, Unity toma la palabra y les dice a los otros cuatro santos de bronce – Muchachos, tendremos que seguirlos al reino de Poseidón…-

Muy poco rato después, todos están listos y dispuestos a lanzarse a la cascada, pues el viejo maestro les había dicho que esa era la entrada al mundo submarino

-Esperen un momento, tengo que entregarles algo- los detiene Shiryu . Y en eso aparece la armadura de Libra en su caja de Pandora y todos quedan muy desconcertados

- Pero, maestro para que nos da la armadura de Libra?! -pregunta Shaoran

-En el santuario de Poseidón, para poder derrotarlo, tienen que derribar los 7 pilares, los cuales están cuidados por 7 generales marinos. Y luego de eso derribar el Pilar Principal. Es la única forma que tienen para salvar a Atenea. Recuérdenlo bien- y levantando la armadura, Shaoran se la hecha a la espalda y los demás a viva voz responden- Si, Viejo Maestro!-

-Están listos Santos de Bronce ?- pregunta Ryuji, a lo que todos responden afirmativamente y se lanzan hacia el reino de Poseidón, mientras el Viejo maestro piensa si serán capaces de rescatar a Atenea , y si estuvo bien al dejar esto en manos de ellos y no recurrir a los Santos de Oro para que hagan el trabajo.

…

En el Mundo Submarino más precisamente en el Templo Submarino central (donde está el Templo de Poseidón ) , en un cuarto dentro de él , se encontraba durmiendo Atenea , que al cabo vuelve en sí y luego de mirar alrededor, se pregunta-Dónde estoy ? Dónde me encuentro? – y es entonces que alguien entra por la puerta que se encontraba al frente de la cama donde dormía y se presenta diciendo- Yo soy Poseidón Rey de los mares…Así que despertaste Atenea , jeje-

-Así que tú eras Poseidón… Esto es increíble, viejo amigo Teppei Takamiya!- responde ella quien dejando la cama, se acerca a él, y mientras tanto Poseidón le responde diciéndole- Si. Yo soy Poseidón señor de los mares .He reencarnado para volver a dominar el mundo, así que para eso haré llover cuarenta días y cuarenta noches sobre la tierra, hasta que quede bajo las aguas. Así limpiare de basura la superficie, para que nazca la nueva humanidad sin rencores, que estará bajo mi dominio ...-concluye con socarrona sonrisa

-No dejare que mates a esas personas solo para satisfacer tu deseo de dominar el mundo NO LO PERMITIRE! – se disgusta Atenea-Además mis caballeros no permitirán que esto suceda -

-Ja! Esos inútiles no harán nada pero si quieres que ellos logren salvar el mundo, esta bien. Te daré una pequeña oportunidad. Sígueme entonces- ambos salieron de la cámara donde Atena reposaba .Y después de caminar por varios caminos de agua, llegaron finalmente a destino

-Este es el lugar- dice Poseidón

-Aquí? – se inquieta Atenea

-Este es el pilar sagrado. El PILAR PRINCIPAL- responde Teppei Takamiya-Esta hecho del material mas resistente de todo el mundo submarino y ni cuando fuera el fin del mundo se destruiría- Así que para que tus amados caballeros puedan salvar el planeta tendrás que sacrificarte en el pila, como hacían hace mucho tiempo los humanos para calmar la ira de los dioses - y Sakura le dice, mirándolo cara a cara

-Si tengo que darles tiempo para que salven el planeta tierra que así sea, Poseidón - mientras tanto ellos habían entrado al pilar principal, y Sakura se quedaba en el centro del mismo donde había como una pequeña plataforma de Sacrificio que Poseidón cerro mientras decía…

-Jaja! No creo que te puedan salvar tus caballeros… Jaja! Es muy difícil que lo hagan-

Y Sakura respondió muy confiada en si misma-Ellos si vendrán y me salvaran a mi y al mundo, por que ellos son los caballeros de la esperanza…Los caballeros de Atenea –

Teppei , por su parte, acabó de cerrar y se retiró, mientras el Pilar comenzaba a llenarse de Agua y en tanto iba hacia el templo de Poseidón para sentarse en su Trono, meditaba preguntándose-Seria posible que ellos puedan salvarla? No. No creo. Es muy difícil que lo hagan…- pero sin embargo, se sentía inquieto

Mientras, en un lugar del Mundo submarino Ryuji y los demás habían caído en una especie de profundo sueño, del cual Ryuji, fue el primero en despertar. Y cuando se levanta, mira al cielo y se pregunta – Pero…Dónde estoy? Esto es EL SANTUARIO SUBMARINO?-

Próximamente el siguiente capitulo 3: Recuerdos Antiguos del caballero rebelde


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya Future Dimensión Capitulo 3: Recuerdos Antiguos del caballero rebelde

Luego de haber despertado, el caballero de Pegaso intenta levantar a sus amigos que se encuentran dormidos después de haber ingresado por el portal que lleva al Santuario submarino. Y cuando lo logra, comienzan el avance.

Un poco después, ven a lo lejos un gran pilar. Y no es solo 1 sino que son 8 de ellos. Entonces se preguntan que significan esos pilares y es una misteriosa sombra, la que responde a sus preguntas

-Esos son los pilares de los generales marinas-dice la sombra

Los santos de Atena se dan vuelta hacia la voz y ven que la sombra que les habla, esta encima de una roca, en una pequeña montaña de coral que estaba frente a ellos.

LOS PILARES! –exclaman a coro. Y en ese preciso instante Ryuji de Pegaso reconoce, a quien le habla, que no era otro que el General Dragón Marino Makoto Yusuke

-Maldito traidor!- exclama Ryuji -Qué haces aquí?!Dónde tienes a Sakura chan?! -

-Hahaha! Ahora ella se encuentra encerrada en el pilar central- responde Makoto Yusuke de Dragón Marino -La tonta diosa Atenea quiere ofrecerles tiempo a ustedes y a los humanos para salvar a la tierra de una inminente inundación la cual arrasara con todos Hahahaha! No se podrá impedir…Aunque habría una forma .Pero no creo que lo puedan hacer Hahahah!-

-Maldito dinos cual es esa forma para poder salvar a Sakura chan!-exige Ryuji.

Y con una sonrisa confiada, Makoto responde a los santos de bronce - Les diré la única forma para poder salvarla… El templo submarino existe ya que el cielo (el cual es el mar) es sostenido por 7 pilares mas un Pilar Central en el cual se encuentra ella .Si quieren salvarla tienen que destruir los 7 pilares marinos y recién entonces podrán llegar al octavo. Pero no será fácil ya que se encuentran protegiéndolos 7 generales. Los llamados Generales Marinos, que son equivalentes en poder a los Santos de Oro .Es decir que para ustedes es imposible derrotarlos Haha!-

-Maldito te derrotare aquí y ahora así comprobaremos si es cierto que estas al mismo nivel de los santos de oro, toma PEGASUS RYUSEIKEN!- exclama Ryuji, lanzando su ataque contra el General Marina, quien lo esquivó. Pero no se dio cuenta que por atrás venia otro meteoro y lo recibió de lleno y cayó desde la montaña hacia el piso, donde estaban los caballeros de bronce -Maldito Caballero de Pegaso!-exclama Makoto Yusuke, incorporándose con dificultad

-Aparentemente los generales marinas no son tan fuertes como los santos de oro- señala Ryuji, sonriendo despreciativo

-Qué no? Te lo demostrare aquí y ahora Pegaso –dice el Marino-Ahora veras! GOL...!

Pero de repente, antes de empezar el ataque, siquiera, el General Marino cae al suelo arrodillado, agarrándose con su mano izquierda la cara, mientras una voz decía en su cabeza

-No puedo creer que mi parte maligna haya hecho todo eso. No me lo puedo creer ¡!Tengo que detenerte!-

- Calla maldito si no hubiera sido por tu interrupción ya hubiera acabado con los santos de Atenea- responde en voz alta, Makoto Yusuke

-No dejare que acabes con ellos- dice la voz dentro de su cabeza- Además tu naciste por un error mío. Por mi odio hacia una persona-

- Basta! Yo he estado dentro de ti desde tu nacimiento!-contesta Makoto Yusuke-Y desperté cuando sentiste el odio hacia esa persona-

Mientras hablaban la voz y el General Marino, los santos de bronce no entendían nada de lo que le pasaba…Y en eso Ryuji les dice a los demás

-Que demonios le sucede a ese? Pareciera que fueran dos personas dentro de una, pues parecería que habla con alguien y…Ah! Ya me acordé…- dice, rememorando cuando entrenaban juntos- Esto tiene que ver con lo que me comentó él cuando ambos entrenábamos en el Santuario pues él sentía que tenia una parte maligna dentro, y yo supongo que su parte maligna tomo control luego de que comenzó a odiar a una persona, pues esta lo podría haber traicionado. Es la única razón que encuentro para esto.

- Que quieres decir Ryuji?-pregunta Shaoran-Tú que sabes de lo que pasa con este sujeto? Y además quien es esa persona a la que odia y por la cual nació la parte maligna que hizo todo esto…?-

- Esa persona es... –empieza a decir Ryuji, mientras comienza a recordar lo sucedido hacía dos años

….

(Hace 2 años)

-Hace 2 años…-relató Ryuji-… cuando entre como guerrero para obtener una armadura conocí a Makoto. É l era ya un santo. El santo de Bronce de Lobo y siempre me ayudaba a entrenar para poder optar por una armadura .Y en una de esas sesiones de entrenamiento, él me contó lo siguiente

-Oye Ryuji tú para que quieres ser un caballero de Atenea?-había preguntado Makoto

- Bueno yo quiero ser un caballero de Atenea por que quiero defender a una persona muy especial a la cual le hice la promesa de ser un caballero de Atenea- responde Ryuji

Makoto se muestra interesado en lo que cuenta Ryuji y sonriendo, responde-Ah bueno entiendo. Es la misma razón por la que yo deseé obtener esa armadura de Lobo por supuesto-

Ryuji se siente sorprendido y queriendo saber quien era ella le pregunta-Ah, ya entiendo…Y cómo es ella y cual es su nombre?-

Y Makoto sonríe y le responde - Ella es una persona muy especial para mí. Es cariñosa… jeje También es muy amable y tierna y su nombre es... -

…

-Es...SAKURA HARUNO- completa Ryuji, retornando de sus recuerdos

- QUÉ?!-exclaman los demás, menos Unity, que ha quedado atónito

Mientras tanto, Makoto, continuaba con la lucha personal con su otro yo -No dejare que hagas lo que quieras, ayudare a los santos de Atenea a detenerte!- decía la voz interior

-Vamos a ver si los puedes ayudar…- responde Dragón Marino, malicioso- Toma Pegaso...! GOLDEN TRIANGLE!- grita lanzando su ataque

Pegaso recibió de lleno el Golden Triangle el cual lo mando a otra dimensión. Pero en eso intempestivamente regresó y tenia en su mano izquierda una cadena la cual envolvía su mano - Como es esto posible!- exclama Makoto, sorprendido

-Yo lo traje de regreso a esta dimensión-responde Yukito de Andrómeda-Lo he traído de la otra dimensión a la que lo envió tu técnica-

-No, no! No puede ser- reclama Dragón Marino –Sí puede ser- responde Yukito -Las cadenas pueden traer de regreso a una persona. Así estén a miles de kilómetros, atravesará miles de galaxias , varias dimensiones hasta encontrar el objetivo

- Malditos los eliminaré a todos, MUERAN...!-se enfurece Dragón Marino. Pero la llegada de un grupo de soldados marinos, lo detiene. Los recién llegados, hacen una reverencia al General Marina Dragón de Mar –Espere, por favor, general, nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos santos inferiores- dicen

-De acuerdo- acepta Makoto- Háganse cargo y elimínenlos- y agrega dirigiéndose a los santos de Atena - Caballeros de Atenea, los espero en mi pilar del Atlántico Norte… Si es que logran llegar hasta el…HAHAHA!-

- Espera traidor!-grita Ryuji, mientras el Marina desaparece, corriendo hacia donde él estaba

Mientras los soldados, rodean a los santos de bronce y dicen – Jaja! así que ustedes son los caballeros de más bajo rango en el santuario de Atenea… Je! Será fácil derrotarlos!

- No crean- responde Pegaso, desafiante - Vamos compañeros…Derrotémoslos!- y todos los santos de bronce despliegan sus técnicas contra los diez soldados que los amenazan

Ryuji de Pegaso: PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!

Shaoran de Dragón: ROZAN SHO RYU RYAN !

Unity de Cisne: DIAMOND DUST!

Yukito de Andrómeda: NEBULA STORM!

Touya de Fénix: Hou Yoku Ten Sho!

La mayoría de los soldados cae, y el resto, huyen aterrados ante el poder de los santos de Athena. Entonces, viendo que han vencido, Ryuji de Pegaso dice- Vamos amigos. A salvar a Atenea .Tenemos que destruir todos los pilares hasta llegar al pilar central de Poseidón!-

Rápidamente se ponen de acuerdo respecto a que pilar atacará cada uno, y de inmediato, los cinco santos parten a ejecutar sus respectivas misiones

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 PROXIMAMENTE EL CAPITULO 4: A la carga Pegaso!


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya Future Dimensión Capitulo 4: A la carga Pegaso!

Mientras tanto en el Santuario de Atenea (En el Coliseo mas precisamente) conversan dos caballeros dorados, los cuales hablaban de la situación en la que se encontraba Atenea. Eran Shun y Hyoga que eran los santos de Oro de Virgo y Acuario, respectivamente.

- Hyoga, tu crees que los muchachos puedan salvar a la diosa Atenea- pregunta Shun, mientras caminaban en dirección hacia el templo de Aries

- Deberían poder hacerlo ya que son nuestros sucesores, te acuerdas cuando protegíamos también a Saori-san?- responde Hyoga

-Claro que lo recuerdo, se extrañan esos tiempos, no?- responde Shun, quien en su pensar recordaba la batalla contra Poseidón , que ellos mantuvieran siendo aún caballeros de bronce

-Si, pero ahora somos caballeros dorados. Y debemos pensar en nuestro presente- dice Hyoga, sin poder evitar ponerse nostálgico

- Si. Todos fuimos subidos a esos rangos , en especial Seiya que es ahora el Patriarca el cual fue designado por Saori – san hace 243 años antes que esta desapareciera cuando todos los santos de bronce nos reunimos al pie de la estatua gigante de Atenea – señala Shun, en tanto van llegando a Aries

-Y es también el caballero dorado de Sagitario…- agrega el antiguo Cygnus y luego sostiene con decisión- Ahora nuestro deber es defender nuestras respectivas casas…De modo que vayamos hacia ellas-

-Buena suerte nuevos Caballeros de la Esperanza!- dice Shun, a lo que Hyoga asiente con un gesto firme, y luego ambos desaparecen en el interior de la casa de Aries.

En algún lugar del mundo submarino o Atlantis (alrededores del Templo Submarino de Poseidón), Ryuji corría hacia el pilar del Pacifico Norte y decía mientras avanzaba hacia ese pilar -Ufff...He corrido ya bastante para poder llegar a ese pilar que se ve a lo lejos y todavía no llego , ojala lo alcance rápido para salvar a Atenea ... Espérame Sakura, te salvare !-

Entonces, alguien lanza un ancla desde una roca ubicada a cierta distancia. El atacante se encontraba escondido y observa como Pegaso retrocede para evitarla, pero el ancla se atasca en el pie del joven caballero, que reacciona e intenta levantarse del piso y no puede.

- Quien eres tú...?!- pregunta mirando hacia la roca donde se encuentra el extraño, que sale y se hace ver y le dice mirándolo a los ojos -Soy un Marina de Poseidón y no dejaré que llegues al pilar del Pacifico Sur-

- No te interpongas… en mi camino!-clama Ryuji , y en eso rompe el ancla con un feroz puñetazo

- Maldito Caballero de Atena!- ruje el marino, quien se dispone a lanzarle el otro ancla que tenía en su mano, al caballero de bronce, quien replica

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo! Toma... PEGASUS RYUSEIKEN!- y el ataque es tan certero y brutal, que la armadura del Marina se rompe, y este derrotado, se desploma al piso-Debo seguir hacia el pilar sin perder tiempo!- se dice Ryuji

Pero cuando al cabo, llegó a destino se sorprendió al no hallar a nadie en el pilar-Que raro que no haya nadie…De acuerdo .No importa. Debo darme prisa a destruir el pilar...Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken...!-invoca ejecutando su técnica

Pero el pilar resistió los meteoros y no se rompió -QUÉ! Cómo es posible que no se destruya el pilar?- se sorprende Ryuji

- JAJAJAJAJA , Caballero de Atenea tonto!- dice en ese momento una voz desde el pilar- Tú no podrás destruir el pilar, esta hecho de un material indestructible. Ustedes no podrán salvar a su diosa. Solo pueden esperar la destrucción de la humanidad. JAJAJA!-

- Quien eres tú?!- exige saber Ryuji de Pegaso

-JAJAJA! De modo que osas preguntar el nombre del guardián de este pilar- responde la voz que sonaba hacia la izquierda del pilar-De acuerdo…Te lo diré si quieres… Yo soy el guardián del templo marino del Pacifico norte, Yakou de Hipocampo.

Así que eres tú. Muy bien. Igual te derrotaré- asegura ejecutando de inmediato su técnica- Pegasus Ryuseiken...!- exclama

-Barrera Defensiva de Hipocampo!-contraataca el Marina

-No… No puede ser! Mis meteoros fueron absorbidos por esa barrera!- se sorprende Ryuji, al ver la forma en que su rival había interceptado su poder

- JAJAJA! Esta barrera tiene como objetivo absorber los ataques del enemigo- señala el Marina

-Maldita sea!- se enfurece el Pegaso

- Toma santo de Atenea! God Breath (Soplo Divino)!-invoca mientras tanto, Hipocampo

Entonces, Pegaso vio que desde el piso un soplido salía disparado hacia el cielo como un cohete.

- Jajaja! Con eso basta para derrotarlo-dice Yakou- Bueno tengo que tener mas cuidado para que los santos no vuelvan a meterse tanto dentro de los pilares en lo sucesivo - y seguidamente desaparece del lugar.

Ryuji fue derrotado por el caballero de Hipocampo?! Podrán salvar a Atenea?! Sépanlo en el próximo capitulo del mito galáctico Capitulo 5: La Armadura dorada de Bronce.


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya Future Dimensión (GAIDEN 1)...Corazón Destrozado

Mientras Pegaso se dirigía hacia el pilar del Pacifico Norte, en otro lugar del Mundo Submarino (o Atlantis) mas precisamente en el Pilar del Atlántico Norte el General Marino Makoto Yusuke se encontraba muy confiado de que los demás Generales Marinas podrían derrotar a los santos de bronce de Atenea en poco tiempo.

–Jajaja…! – rió Makoto- Esos mocosos de bronce no derrotaran nunca a los Generales Marinos… Son mucho para ellos. Con esto consumaré la derrota de Atenea y mi venganza estará completa hahaha!- y justo en ese momento, una voz, que solo él podía percibir, la cual ya la había escuchado antes, le dijo-No podrás derrotarlos. Jamás podrás derrotar a la diosa Atenea! Todos tus planes serán arruinados, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

–Calla!-ordenó Makoto, disgustado- Por tu interferencia se ha retrasado la conquista del mundo, maldito. Es que ya no recuerdas como nos destrozo el corazón esa condenada mujer…?- demandó- Acaso olvidaste lo que nos hizo...?De acuerdo ,debiste olvidarlo… Si…Pero yo te refrescaré la memoria…-

….

Nos remontaremos a cuatro años en el Pasado…-dijo Makoto Yusuke-… Tú habías ganado tu armadura de Bronce de Lobo recientemente, y antes de irte, te despediste de tu mejor amigo Ryuji y le deseaste suerte en la competición en que este participaría, para poder ser santo de bronce de Pegaso, pues el torneo para obtener esta armadura duro un año .Luego te dirigiste hacia Atenas y desde allí a Tokio…Y cuando llegaste a la capital de Japón, fuiste directamente a la ciudad de Tomoeda . El carro le dejo en las afueras de la ciudad…recuerdas…?

Y entonces, la memoria de Makoto Yusuke, comenzó a revivir aquel pasado, tal cual como si estuviera volviendo a repetirse…

Afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda… Makoto Yusuke, en esa época caballero del Lobo recién designado, se hallaba de pie, mirando hacia la ciudad con su armadura a la espalda…

-Ufff... después de tres días de viaje, he llegado desde el Santuario…- pensó -Por fin he cumplido mi misión. Ahora podré verla…Ojala que todavía tenga la oportunidad de declarármele… Allá voy Sakura Haruno ...- se dijo entusiasmado, emocionado y algo nervioso

Mientras entraba en la ciudad, se sorprendió de lo que esta había cambiado en cuatro años .No lo podía creer…Ya habían edificios modernos y lugares muy divertidos como parques de diversiones, cines , etc . Mientras iba en dirección a donde estaba la escuela donde estudiara, el Konoha High School , rival de la Escuela Tomoeda , en la cual también estudió nuestra nueva Atenea antes de ser raptada , y sus amigos Shaoran , Touya y Yukito e incluso Ryuji, previamente a que se dirigiera a Grecia, para obtener la armadura de Pegaso, razón por la cual él conocía a la nueva Atenea .

Al cabo, llegó a la entrada de la escuela…Y mientras esperaba a que salieran todos los alumnos con intención de ver en persona a la que amaba, reconoció a un muchacho que pasaba cerca de donde él estaba…

Makoto Yusuke, se encontraba recargado contra una pared cercana a la puerta del colegio, cuando vio a aquel joven que era un antiguo compañero y decidió ir a saludarlo… Luego de alejarse de la pared, fue hacia el joven y lo llamó - Hey...Naruto! Veo que has cambiado un montón eh?-voceó Makoto

Naruto, caminaba con intención de cruzar la pista y en eso escucha la voz, voltea la mirada y a su vez, reconoce a Yusuke - Hey,... , Yusuke?- se sorprende

-Si, soy yo-responde Makoto Yusuke, alcanzando a su amigo

- Hola Yusuke!-saluda Naruto, mientras le extiende la mano y Yusuke hace lo mismo, intercambiando ambos un apretón-Qué tal estás? Veo que regresaste de tu viaje de dos años-dice Naruto

- Si , bueno, no fue tan fácil ese entrenamiento del que te hable…- responde Makoto

Entonces, Naruto puso cara de sorprendido, pues recordó en ese instante lo que Yusuke le comento antes de irse. Él era la única persona en el colegio que sabía la verdad de por que se iba de la escuela

-Ah, sí? Bueno… Me imagino que me enseñaras algunas técnicas de artes marciales, ya que después de la pelea que tuve con Neji , no me sé técnicas nuevas- dijo Naruto

-Qué te peleaste con él? Tú sí que me impresionas, eh?-se sorprendió Yusuke, a su vez - Yo con este nivel que tengo ahora, le hubiera dado una paliza y te hubiera ayudado… Pero estaba afuera, tú sabes… En el entrenamiento…-

-Jajaja…!-se ríe Naruto Uzumaki y dice –No…No fue problema ,pero bueno...-

Luego hablaron de algunas otras cosas, aunque no eran tan importantes como para recordarlas especialmente…Pero igual Yusuke no podía evitar hablar del tema principal para lo cual había regresado….

-Hey, y dime…- se animó finalmente, Makoto -…Cómo esta Sakura, eh? –

-Ella esta bien..- responde Naruto- Pero… Todavía sigues pensando en ella…? Digo… en hacerla tu novia?- y Makoto, al escuchar esa pregunta, se pone rojo como tomate y dice con la mirada cabizbaja

-Sí. Se lo pediré… Porque no pienso seguir con este peso que llevo en mi corazón…-confiesa

Y fue en ese momento, que Naruto dijo algo con lo que empezó ese episodio trágico…

–Oh.. bueno , hay algo que ha pasado hace unos meses cuando tu no estabas…-comienza Uzumaki, con cara seria y Makoto Yusuke, pensó alarmado, que algo malo le había pasado a ella. Entonces, le agarra la camisa de colegio a Naruto y le dice agitado -Hey , dime que le ha pasado a Sakura

-Tranquilo!- pide Naruto, un poco asustado- No le ha pasado nada pero…tendrías que verlo tu mismo, Yusuke…-

- A que te refieres…?- pregunta Yusuke, con cara de desconcierto

Y lo que respondió Naruto Uzumaki, fue el comienzo del odio de Yusuke hacia Sakura

- Bueno…-empezó Naruto, con cara grave-… a mi no me gusta ser bocón ni nada por el estilo… Pero lo que pasa es que ella tiene novio…-

Esa noticia cayo a Yusuke como una bomba, y volviendo a agarrar de la camisa a Naruto lo levantó en vilo, como si casi no pesara nada

- QUÉ! , DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA…! DIME QUE ME ESTAS MINTIENDO! –estalló el caballero de Lobo

Naruto seguía muy serio y ahora también, abiertamente asustado y le dice a Yusuke

- No estoy mintiendo! Si no me crees velo tu mismo…! Ella…Ella se encuentra en la banca con su novio, allá…Detrás del edificio frente al nuestro…-

Yusuke, sin decir nada más, salió corriendo hacia ese lugar , mientras su amigo Naruto lo seguía….Y al dar la vuelta al edificio y rodear una arboleda, encontró algo que jamás podría olvidar:...

-QUÉ!-jadea Makoto Yusuke, mirando indignado e incrédulo hacia una pareja que estaba sentada en una banca - Maldita sea, no es posible!- exclama iracundo y muy dolido

En tanto, la chica que estaba en aquella banca, que no era otra que Sakura, besó al muchacho que la acompañaba…Y Yusuke, no pudo soportar ver eso…

Entonces, corrió hacia la pareja, y al muchacho cuyo nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, le metió un golpe certero en la mejilla , el cual lo saco disparado del asiento, causando que cayera al piso

Yusuke, en tanto, comenzó a reclamar a la chica, por haber aceptado a Sasuke como su novio, y por no haberlo esperado como le pidiera…Ella le dijo entonces, que no lo podía esperar…y entonces, y mientras eso hablaba con Sakura, Sasuke quiso golpear a Makoto Yusuke…Naruto, que había presenciado todo, quiso separarlos, ya que ambos eran sus mejores amigos. Pero no pudo…Y Sasuke y Makoto se tomaron a golpes…

Yusuke quería aplicar todo lo que había aprendido en el Santuario, pero recordó las palabras del Patriarca Seiya, cuando este le entregara a Makoto, la armadura que había obtenido

Se hallaban en el Coliseo, delante de los atentos y silenciosos espectadores, que asistieran al combate que consagrara a Yusuke, como caballero de Lobo…Y fue entonces que Seiya dijo, un momento antes de investirlo, entregándole la armadura

-Makoto Yusuke…Nunca olvides que la armadura y las técnicas que aprendiste aquí, no puedes utilizarlos para tu propio beneficio, sino solo para proteger a la diosa Atenea…Y si emplearas la armadura o las técnicas para fines personales o egoístas, todos los caballeros del Santuario te perseguirán y te eliminaran como a un traidor a Atena…-

En ese instante, dos alumnos que veían la pelea, llamados Shikamaru Nara y Sai, los separaron Y Yusuke ,con golpes en la cara y en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo ,que no le dolían ni una cuarta parte de lo que le dolía el sentirse engañado y estafado de esa forma, se alejó llorando y corriendo con dirección a la puerta de entrada del Konoha High School, dejando atrás a una llorosa Sakura Haruno y a Sasuke Uchiha sostenido por los dos alumnos que los separaran

-Cómo es posible que me hayas hecho eso!- se lamentaba Makoto, en tanto se alejaba a toda prisa, cargando su armadura a la espalda- No me lo puedo creer! No me lo PUEDO CREER!-

Makoto, no se detuvo en su alocada carrera, hasta que salió de la ciudad y se internó en los bosques cercanos…Largo rato, estuvo allí oculto, llorando su ira y su frustración…Y cuando logró serenarse, tomó una drástica decisión…Entonces, ocultó su armadura en una cueva y se dirigió hacia….

De nuevo en la actualidad, en el reino submarino de Poseidón…

- Ya no rememores más! No quiero recordar!- pidió la voz e interior de Makoto Yusuke, a ese punto- No se merece la Tierra lo que esta sucediendo…No puedo creer que el odio que se ha generado por lo que ocurrió hace cuatro años, formó una nueva personalidad y ha tomado el control de mi cuerpo!

- Jajaja!-rió malicioso, Makoto Yusuke, observando con intensa y malévola mirada hacia el horizonte –No te preocupes...Yo me vengaré de esos dos, como tú no eres capaz…Y luego seré el que conquiste Tierra y Mar, imponiendo mi dominio sobre ambos…Jajaja!...Jajajaaaa!-carcajeó en una risa vesánica, desprovista de toda gracia y llena de oscuro rencor y anhelo de venganza…

- Fin del Gaiden-


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Seiya Future Dimensión Capitulo 5: La Armadura dorada de Bronce.

Mientras Pegaso pelea con el general Yakou de Hipocampo en el Pilar del Pacifico Norte, Yukito se encontraba en el camino el cual llevaba hacia el Pilar del Pacifico Sur

- Sí que este camino es largo, muy largo!- se decía en su pensar, a diez minutos de hallarse corriendo hacia el pilar que le correspondía- Ese pilar esta todavía demasiado lejos. Cuántos minutos u horas tendré que correr para llegar?! Ojala que salvemos a tiempo a Atenea…Solo eso espero!-

Pero, en ese instante Andrómeda siente que el cosmo de Pegaso comienza a desaparecer y divisa un rayo que sale disparado hacia el cielo del Mundo Submarino, comprendiendo que ese rayo viene de la dirección del pilar del Pacifico Norte

- Ese Cosmo es de….. Ryuji?- se alarmó Yukito-No puede ser posible, es que será derrotado?! No creo. Él es muy poderoso e insistente. Pero tendré que ir primero a salvarlo-decide el joven Andrómeda

-No pierdas el tiempo Yukito, tenemos que salvar a Atena!- le dice entonces una voz en su interior

-Maestro Shun?-se sorprende el joven bronce, observando en torno de él, para ubicar a su maestro

Mientras tanto en el Santuario , Shun se encontraba en el templo de Virgo ,donde había entrado en meditación, apenas llegar de regreso, comprendiendo la necesidad de comunicarse con su discípulo- Yukito te estoy hablando por medio del cosmos !- señala Shun, ya que su discípulo no parecía comprender de dónde venía aquella voz

Yukito, entonces, uso un poco de su cosmos para entrar en comunicación con su maestro, y luego de que Shun se dio cuenta de que ya sus cosmos se habían conectado, continuó el diálogo

-No es el momento de pensar en los demás santos de bronce. Recuerda que todos estamos en peligro por lo de Poseidón… Recuerda que nosotros los santos de oro no podemos ir a rescatar a Atena pues tenemos que cuidar el Santuario de la amenaza de los otros dioses, porque estamos a las puertas de otra guerra santa. Por eso hemos confiado en ustedes para salvar a Atena, nuevos santos de la Esperanza. Y no te preocupes por Pegaso. Recuerda que él es como mi gran amigo Seiya y tienen incluso el mismo carácter. Así que no te distraigas y continúa hacia el siguiente pilar.

-Entiendo Maestro-responde Yukito- Seguiré sus consejos-

-Buena suerte, nuevo caballero de la Esperanza!- se despidió Shun

- Gracias Maestro…- respondió el joven, conmovido, y siguió avanzando hacia el pilar del Pacifico Sur

Mientras tanto Yakou de Hipocampo se había sentado al costado del Pilar que vigilaba, pero en ese momento sintió los otros cuatro cosmos de los santos de bronce -No puedo creer que haya mas santos de Bronce!- pensó sorprendido- Siento cuatro cosmos , aparte del Santo de Pegaso que ya falleció. Dudo que haya sobrevivido a mi ataque God Breath (Soplo Divino), iré a seguir vigilando este pilar-decidió, parándose y apoyando su mano en el pilar, para luego esconderse tras unos corales cercanos.

…

Mientras tanto en el Mar del Pacifico Norte Ryuji se encontraba flotando, sumido en un extraño trance como de muerte -Cómo podré derrotar a este General Marino?-se preguntaba- Es muy poderoso! Es que habrá alguna forma de derrotarlo? – pero de pronto, una idea se encendió en su mente, que aún seguía despierta y activa, dentro de su inerte cuerpo-Pondré en práctica lo que mi maestro me dijo… Ojalá que sirva!-

Mientras tanto se hundía, y regresaba al lugar donde había salido usando su Cosmos. Y en eso, en el mismo Pilar de el Pacifico Norte se siente como una centella que viene de arriba, golpea el piso y el impacto suelta mucho polvo. El general marino corre desde donde estaba escondido, hacia el pilar y se queda al límite de la sorpresa al ver a Ryuji vivo y sano, al despejarse el humo de aquel efecto inesperado para él

-No! No puedo creerlo! Cómo has podido sobrevivir a este ataque, Pegaso?!- exclama

-Yo soy un santo de la Esperanza y nunca me rendiré…-respondió Pegaso- Peleare hasta el final, y te derrotare! Recibe esto…! PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!

-Tonto! No me podrás derrotar con eso!- responde Yakou y de inmediato, ejecuta su técnica

-Barrera Defensiva de Hipocampo!

Y en ese momento…. Sucedió un Milagro. La barrera que había formado Yakou tenia algunas roturas, y este exclama- Pero que demonios ocurre?! La barrera se esta cuarteando… Esto es imposible!

Mientras tanto, los meteoros que lanzaba Ryuji aumentaron su velocidad hasta que la barrera se rompió. Y luego de romperse, Ryuji exclamó- Acabare con esto de una vez! PEGASUS SENKO HEN!- y su golpe, logró quebrar la armadura a Yakou, el cual salió disparado y se choco contra el muro que formaba la plaza donde se encontraba el pilar.

Un instante después, Hipocampo, aturdido, se levanto a duras penas y con un hilo de sangre que ensuciaba su cara -No… No puede ser…Mi armadura que fue hecha en la era mitológica…! Es imposible que este destruida!- se desespera, observando los hombros y pechera rotos y también su casco el cual estaba tirado en el suelo muy averiado -Maldito santo de bronce!- dice volviéndose hacia Ryuji, para ver al límite de la sorpresa que la armadura de Pegaso, había sufrido un impactante cambio- Pero… Qué es lo que veo?! Tu armadura esta… Tu armadura ahora es dorada? Qué esta ocurriendo?!-exclamó el Marina

-Pero que es esto? Qué le pasa a mi armadura que se volvió dorada?!- se sorprende Ryuji a su vez. Pero entonces se nota en su rostro que acaba de entender lo que sucede y dice- Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué… Tiene sentido lo que me dijo mi maestro…-

-Tu maestro? Quién es tu maestro?- pregunta Hipocampo

-Mi maestro es… el legendario Ex santo de Pegaso y ahora y Patriarca del Santuario, Seiya de Pegaso! ,

-Ahora entiendo…!- se enfurece Yakou-El derrotó al antiguo santo de Hipocampo en la ultima guerra contra Poseidón… Me vengaré de esa derrota de mi antecesor!Muere santo de Pegaso, God Breath (Soplo Divino)!

Pero Ryuji, controlo con sus manos el ataque, dejando muy sorprendido a Yakou

Ryuji, por su parte, le devolvió el ataque. Yakou lo esquiva, pero Pegaso lo sorprendió con un nuevo ataque -Acabemos de una vez con esto!Toma… ¡!Pegasus Senko Ken!- exclama Ryuji…Y eso terminó de destruir la armadura de Yakou, que cayo al suelo lleno de heridas en el cuerpo y empapado en sangre- No… puede ser…! Cómo es posible!-se sorprendió este

-Mi maestro me había contado sobre una batalla que tuvo con un antiguo santo…-responde Ryuji, acercándose al caído Hipocampo-… Pensé que sería bueno hacerle caso a él si se me presentara alguna batalla de esa forma. Y veo que resultó…

- Tuviste suerte…-dijo Yakou- Pero… Podrás derrotar a los demás guardianes de los templos marinos? Ellos son mas fuertes que yo .Ustedes perderán y el señor Poseidón tendrá el control absoluto de la Tierra…!- y esas fueron las últimas palabras del Marina, que seguidamente, murió.

Ryuji se lamento de que un guerrero tan fuerte no peleara a favor de la justicia. Y luego, de eso se volvió hacia el pilar, e intento destruirlo con su ataque Pegasus Ryusei Ken. Pero no pudo hacerle daño, pese a que lo intento varias veces, sin que funcionara…Hasta que se cansó de fracasar y clamó a viva voz -Maldita sea! Intentare destruir el pilar impactándome contra él. Esa es la única forma…- Y cuando encendía su cosmos para impactarse contra el pilar una voz le dijo- Espera, no lo hagas… Ryuji!-

Y muy sorprendido, volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás, Ryuji dice-Esa voz…es de…-

Quien será el personaje extraño que acaba de contactar a Ryuji? Qué será de Yukito? Cuándo llegará al Pilar de el Atlántico Sur? Qué habrá sido de los demás santos de bronce…?

Y lo mas importante… Podrán, los nuevos caballeros de la Esperanza, salvar a Atena ? Léanlo en el próximo capitulo del mito galáctico. Capitulo 6 : Sorpresa Inesperada !


End file.
